srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-04 - Hunt For The Yellow September
Again the damned pacific ocean. Always the same scenery all the time, combined with the fact that he's been on patrol duty out here consecutively for the last three days (except for a short trip to PLANT 4 to go get Villetta's all-important coffee) (oh, and the R-Blade), managed to make Ryusei HATE the pacific ocean. Even though it's such a beautiful day once again. Shining sun low on the horizon, few clouds, and just a little wind as the newly-repaired R-Wing bobs left and right and up and down for the occasional low pass on the sea, lifting sprays of water as invisible sonar pulses are shot into its depths. "Poor old Gespie-TT is somewhere down there..." Ryusei can't help but think with a note of sadness. The very first robot he ever climbed into. He's gonna miss that. Oh, well, at least he has the complete Giant Justice Dai-Jamais Three OST (Perfect version w/ extras and interviews to the voice actors of the original cast) to cheer him up. Jus-tice! Jus-tice! Jussss-tice seeeee-ven! We are one! (we are one) And three! (and three) Shield to the Earth againsr the monsters from Venus! We are one... Following not shortly behind the R-Wing was something not as large, but able to keep up just as easily was a custom landmate designed just for the E-SWAT member within the A-Law ranks; Briareos. The Full conversion Cyborg had some free time to kill and he needed to get out of Olympus for a bit. The Big city lights, fast paced action of drivers on the streets, and having the play 'traffic cop' a few nights in a row was getting a bit old. Deunan this time could be traffic cop! As the move over the ocean, those four optical sensors flicker as he tries to scan down deep beyond the water's surface, however there was only such much the Cyborg could look for, even with his advance systems. That-- and seeing the fishes was making him really hungry for some salmon or tuna when he got home. "How many times have you been over this area?" He asks out to the Ryusei as he comes along side the wing without a care in the world (or any concern for that matter). Ryusei sighs and flips open the loudspeakers while still scanning, with tired eyes, the radar monitor. "Here over the Coral Sea? This is the third time. Even though i've never scouted this exact point. I think maybe some guys from the Aggressors did yesterday? Not sure." Oh, but it seems that our heroes of the Federation have found something this time! The submarine, previously having been too deep to discover, has come much closer to the surface this close to the edge of Australia. Forced by by the reduction in sealevel, and almost like it was about to dock somewhere closeby, the gigantic black and red carrier-submarine is almost at sealevel. In fact, the tip of it is sticking out, along with a few antenae. No, not bunny antanae. This submarine isn't Briareos. On board the submarine is... well... a bunch of mooks. And the radar of the submarine has actually not picked up the presence of the R-Wing and the Landmate. The attention of its captain is elsewhere. The purple form of the Type-00R Takemikazuchi jets across the surface of the water of the pacific ocean. It's twin turbojets angled down and back so it can direct it's thrust as it skims along, more fuel effcient then real flight. "If the Aggressors did, I didn't hear about it." Meiya Mitsurugi replies, being one of the 'new aggressors' and all. "..wait." she taps something on her HUD and the mech's eye sensor zooms in on a distant point. "Theres something that looks like an antenna in the water up ahead." Almost simultaneously, the R-Wing's radar starts beeping too, warning its distracted pilot of the emergency. "WHAT?! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! We actually found them! Bearing 018, distance 2700, just below the water's surface!" He responds enthusiastically. "Okay okay okay. We might have the drop on them! I suggest we blast to full speed and take the initiative!" Ah, the usual amount of planning. (That is, as little as possible, of course.) R-Wing drops in altitude until it practically skims above the calm ocean's surface, raising an enormous cloud of vapor in its wake, and begins to accelerate. "Aggressors huh? I stll need to check out their training area one day." The cyborg says with a chuckle. However he glances over his shoulder as another unit comes into view. Didn't he talk with her before once? So many voices! Briareos hrms softly, as he turns his attention toward the point, "In the distance huh?" Then the strange Object on the Landmate's back glows bright before he dashes quickly across the ocean. His speed moving rapid enough and low enough that it starts to split the water under him as it sprays out across. He is keeping up with the R-wing with ease really. He switches fully over to radio since they are moving at a pretty good clip right now, "Hey, you probably should pull up-- if we move in to close, they may pick up the water spray on their sonar." Warns the E-SWAT members before he pulls up. Thankfully for him, he could move over it if he wanted to and hover there. His flying systems didn't generate any noise since they were more like anti-grav units then actual thrusters. As he moved in closer, he pulled his Anti-tank rifle off the lower back of the Landmate before quickly feeding the chamber the needed ammo. "I wonder how well it will float once some good size holes are put into it." "Mh, good call." Ryusei acknowledges Bri's suggestion as he pulls up sharply with the R-Wing, gaining altitude as he rises almost verticallytowards the few sparse clouds of the pacific sky, dyed in twilight. 2000 meters. 2500. 3000. At 3500, the R-Wing opens up. Armored plates slide on one another, the engines shift and turn, the cockpit bends backwards and rotates, revealing an armored humaoid head covered by a white faceplate, highlighted in red, protected by a white and blue helmet. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEE! R-OOOOOOOOOOOOONE CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" Losing support from its jet reactors in mid-air, the R-1 keeps flying briefly on a parabolic course before gravity inevitably reasserts its dominance on the humanoid giant robot. Then, R-1 begins to plummet down towards the ocean. Or, rather, towards the submarine. "TAKE THIISSS! WARSHIP-CRACKING PUUUUUUNCH!!" Crackle. Crackle crackle crackle. Crackle crackle crackle crackle fwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaashoooooooooooom! "Hm." A swirling gray portal sparkling with the wild electricity of the empty tempest connecting here with whatever ungodly place the Zweizergain has chosen to step forth from hovers not high above the DC submarine. Not even a day ago the machine sported numerous cracks and holes in its midnight blue armour; there's no sign of them now, though. "Intruders." The Zweizergain's feet touch down on the sub's deck for the briefest of moments before the machine lifts off; there are no visible jets or thrusters keeping the thing aloft. Vindel Mauser and the machine that is an extension of his body cross their arms over their powerful chests in unison; the former seems unbothered when Briareos' anti-tank round splashes down in the water the retreating sub occupied moments ago. "Mr. Packard?" The Zweizergain looks over its shoulder at the still-existant tear in the fabric of space. "If you'll be so kind..." Without even turning its head, Zweizergain slides right into R-1's offensive trajectory, catching its first punch safely with the side of its forearm and shoving that arm away. The second very nearly lands a sound hit against its torso--in fact, it /should/ have connected--it /would/ have connected, if only the Zweizergain hadn't begun to divide. And now, as R-1's fist passes through the empty space that was once Zweizergain's glowing chest, it turns its attention to the PT and its pilot. Three Zweizergains worth of attention, to be exact; the moment its eyes lock on R-1, the now threefold machine snaps into full focus and all of them enter into a deadly dance of swiftly thrown punches, kicks and knee strikes as they take up positions around the PT, ending only when they finally recombine so that the prime unit might land a final, rising uppercut. "... there is /trash/ to attend to!" It would appear that the submarine is slowly bobbing along. However, inside, red alert is suddenly going off! The nearby Divine Crusader base has rung the alarm - and possesses the long range radar to catch the incoming units! Men quickly rush to their battlestations and the captain shouts out orders. "Emergency dive, heading 0, 5, 12! Full speed ahead!" The man calls out. Buttons are pressed, levers are pulled, and the machine begins to take in water at top-speed whilst a series of Gespenst Mk. II and Xeku Eins are launched from the rocket-launch systems within the hangar - surfacing those units and deploying a defensive path. Briareos' attack just barely misses the hull of the unit, whilst a series of large guns swing about under water and push out a defensive volley aimed at the Landmate, and then a series of missiles suddenly blanket the skies as the submarine lets go of a complete set of ammunition bays all across the ship, firing missiles at anything that doesn't have a DC IFF and moves! And Vindel immiately gets a message through from the captain; "Thank you sir. We appreciate the assistance! These Federation bastards have been hunting us for three days now. And my men are tired. But we will try our best to be of assistance." The portal fades and the Zweizergian is not alone there's another unit with it. It's blue, with shoulder spikes and a red mono-optic. If the Gundam arises on a world this machine is born in someway shape or form. It stands beside the larger unit and it optic scans the new area it has found it self in. "It will be no problem sir. It seems the Feds have got a bit too cocky for their own good!" The flight pack kicks in winds spreading and the GOUF takes flight. The teleportation worked, it had been the first time Packard had been along for a jump and it has proven very interesting. The tatical uses of the device were plain as day to him after experiance the jump. "If any of you live tell the one who stole my blade I am looking for him!" Then he charges! Ryusei Date says, "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Ryusei's instincts kick in just a split-second before the Zweizergain's first punch turns the R-1 into paste. He slams the jump thruster throttle to maximum and rockets just above the first attack, inverts heading and dodges below the second. A kick lands with a shower of sparks on R-1's shield unit, quickly brought to bear, and the colorful PT twists and spins his way into Zweizergain's guard! "...Gah! R-OOONEEE! STEEEEL KNIIIFEEEEEEEE!" he screams, as a telepathic command ejects the close-combat weapon straight into R-1's right hand. With a quick, reflexive slice, the humble laser-sharpened blade puts a cut on the black titan's forearm as Ryusei drops down below it. Its jump thrusters enter spark back into life a second before the R-1 hits the water, keeping it as if standing on the now-turbulent water for just enough time to pull out its beam rifle and squeeze a shot at Vindel's imposing black mech from straight below. "And how do you like this?! MEGA BEAM RIIIIIIIFLEEEE! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"" Meiya winces slightly as combat starts. They were only supposed to report back, but when Ryusei's attack is suddenly intercepted as Zweizergain appears through the portal, Meiya yanks on her control sticks to swerve. "Zweizergain, and a Gouf type? I have a bad feeling..." The Type-00R jumps on it's jet engines as it hefts it's assault rifle to it's shoulder, squezing off a spray of bullets towards the Gouf- which is slightly less ridiculous dodgy then the Zweizergain. Briareos hrms softly as his shots just go short, however they seem to get the subs attention and along with other unwanted company. If the Cyborg could have an annoyed look on his face he would. Things went from easy streak, to trouble with the crowd they have drawn in. As the units from the sub launched, Briareos quickly pulled up high, trying to get some distance between himself and them. Though he was also trying to keep an eye on where that Submarine was going and if he could dive down to get his hands onto that beast of a machine. As the units moved in, Briareos had his two normal hands reach down and yank off the two assault rifles, at which then as he quickly slid by the fire, opened fire in return with a quick spin of his body. The Cyborg dove down before he attempted to get closer to the submarine once more. Then as he approached what may be a chance to make that machine below the surface of the water eat some lead, he let out from both his assault rifles and the tank rifle. The bullets from both the assault rifle and the tank rifle lose quite a bit of their force as they break against the water and have a lot of their Kinetic force taken away. However, that doesn't make them not reach! Especially the tank rifle manages to pierce a piece of the hull! "We're taking water on section 4A sir!" - "Close the emergency hatches!" The captain calls back out to the man who just gave him a damage report. "But sir, there are still people in there!" "Doesn't matter! They knew what they signed on for! Do you want all of us to die for two men!?" The captain grabs his hat and crumples it up in anger. As much as he said these things, he still hated losing his men. He wasn't heartless. "Fire back! Send the Xakus in! Get that guy off our backs." The man shouts afterwards. And the Xakus do respond! They all aim their rifles at the Landmate and... start firing homing rockets! They must be custom units! The compressed particle stream tears /straight/ through the Zweizergain with no resistance whatsoever! And then--the Zweizergain--ripples out of existence with a soft *pop*. "Hm," Vindel neutrally voices as Zweizergain blurs into existence a few dozen feet to the right of the destroyed duplicate. Clenching its right fist, it cocks its arm back as its entire scratched forearm begins to spin wildly. "Were you trying to be sneaky...? Surprising--" Another Zweizergain appears a ways opposite the first and makes a lateral adjustment to try positioning itself above R-1. "--admirable, too--" Both Zweizergains throw powerful strikes at the air before themselves, launching their now drill-like fists down at the PT. Each cuts a semi-visibletunnel of cyclone-like pressure as it races to crash into the R-1 from both angles; moreover, the two Zweizergains wink out of being to be replaced by a singular machine floating just above the water, about ten feet in front of R-1. "--fruitless, though, eh...? Perhaps you should stick to what you're /good/ at." Briareos' eyes in the 'back' flicker gently as they pick up the sudden activity from behind him. "..Typical.." He grunts out before he suddenly blasts across the water, he nearly looks like he running on it as he spins himself around 180, than sliding backwards to see the missiles coming his way. Flipping the two Assault guns, he rehouses the Tank rifle, before opening with the two rifles. The Bullets slam into the missiles, causing them to explode in the air, shaking the water below as they explode above the surface. Briareos then blasts suddenly forward with momentum heading right up for the Xakus who are causing all his trouble from above. "Who is ready of their Knuckle sandwiches!" The Cyborg yells out as he houses the two assault rifles. If he can get this to work right, he will go to ram one of the Landmate's fists into one of te Xakus. If that connects he will then power kick it toward another one, before he reaches over for another with all four arms, tossing it toward another, and last but not least! He will then take all four fists and slam them down hard on another unit to send it rocketing down for the submarine itself. Nothing like using the environment and enemy's allies for ammo! Norris Packard spots a class of mech he knows well, Meiya's bad feeling would be very justifed too. The GOUF Fires with one of it's beam machine guns. The shot goes wide and the shots from the assault rifle rounds do a good bit of damage. However the GOUF is now closing in and lashing out with a head rod trying to snare the other mech and pull it in towards it! "-Whoa!" Two missiles fly just past and above Ryusei's R-1, fortunately (and involuntarily) dodged by his "dropping down to sea level all of sudden" maneuvre. Man, that was lucky. Or not. They are, after all, seeking missiles, and they're coming right back at him! Struggling to keep the R-1 afloat by balancing the jump thrusters, Ryusei tries to shoot them down with the beam rifle becore they come for their second pass! One is immediately exploded by a well-aimed beam while it's still turning around, but the second is shot at with other two, three, four beams, and missed, missed... "RRRAAAGH!" Desperately, Ryusei shoves out of the way the gun and raises the shield attached to R-1's left arm just barely in time to block the explosion. The shockwave, however, upsets his machine's balance, and... ...And that's just when the Zweizergain(s) appears in front of him. "...oh, man." THINK FAST. Ryusei flips a switch labeled "jump booster jets on/off" with one hand, and brabs the controls with the other. The R-1 flips the knife in the air, catches it back by the blade, and *throws* it at the Zweizergain(s) like, well, like a throwing knife, simultaneously to the Double Boost Knuckle incoming. The R-1 also drops like a truck underwater as the blasts of supercompressed air fly just where its torso was a moment ago. "Damn! Move! Move! Get back up, R-1!" Ryusei grabs the physical controls in R-1's cockpit and pulls and pushes them frenetically, but all he manages to do is make R-1 flail ineffectually while it sinks even faster, if possible. "...Damnit!" He mutters under his breath, grasping once more the controls with determination, as several gauges measuring his Psychodriver link to the Uranus system begin to light up. "Gotta do that, after all! CHAAAAAAAAAANGE! R-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!" After five seconds, flurry of missiles that would make any Macross character proud, shortly followed by a ramming attack by the R-Wing itself, explode from just below the feet of the black titan. "ITANO CIRCUS DIVING RAM SURGING ASSAAAAAULT!!" The heat rod slashes out for the Type-00R, But Meiya grasps the hilt of the curved blade from over her shoulder and swings it at the electrified whip, moving it aside enough that only the tip can drag across the armor, leaving a line cut across the Type-00R's face. "Norris Packard." She leans the Type-00R forward and guns the engines. Rushing in under the larger machine's guard, she spins the PB blade across the chest of the Gouf, and free hand of the TSF grasps a daggar from it' hip, lunging in with the smaller weapon at the last second for one of the Gouf's joints. It's the missiles that cause the most trouble for Vindel and Zweizergain; swift as the machine is--swift as Vindel /himself/ is, both are ultimately constrained by his reliance on human eyes and a human brain. /Everything/ around them is consumed with missiles, limiting the effectiveness of evasion; images of the machine flicker to life and vanish as it zips to and fro amidst the salvo, but eventually, inevitably, there are explosions as its sheer scale overwhelms him. At that point the machine slows and brings its forearms up protectively to absorb what's left of the onslaught, and Vindel closes his eyes to wait - and listen - for the tide to change. Ryusei is thoughtful enough to provide him with a cue in the form of his shout--and the roaring engines of the swiftly approaching R-Wing. Another attack from below? That's fine with Vindel. He has, after all, trained for decades to turn his feet into deadly implements. After twisting slightly to ensure that the R-Wing is where he wants it, he swings Zweizergain's foot towards its underbelly to send it flying well away from itself. It's like a parry, only it would also be worth three points they were on a robot-scale football field. With the battle having moved to over water, and the submarine safely departing under water - away from Australia as it can no longer safely dock there, the Yellow September continues on its journey to a safe haven! Next time, it will find itself in the country known... as Mexico! But for now, whilst the Gespenst II rush after the Submarine and keep it defended, it is left up to the folk in the Xenu Eins units to fend off Briareos and keep him busy! But can they truly defeat such a powerful foe - a cyborg of which the likes of Earth has never seen before!? Find out... after these messages! COMMERCIAL A picture of Lacus Klein dancing in front of the Macross is displayed, and besides her... Mei Ling! "Now coming to the store nearest to you! Lacus Klein and Mei Ling in the duet album of the year! Sweet Home SDF-2!" Call now, 1-800-999-9999. That is, 1-800-999-9999 *SWITCH* A video of a Giant robot smashing its fist into a robotic octopus. "In other news. The new anime, Giant Justice Dai-Jamais Three, has been canceled, leaving many fans unfulfilled! Neo-MTV faces fallout, and is being reminded of recent events during which the Divine Crusaders assaulted their HQ. The spokesman claims; 'we will not bow down to terrorists.'"... "In other news..." NOW BACK TO OUR REGULAR PROGRAMMING The Xeku Eins spread out quickly, getting away from Briareos' melee assault, and a fierce assault upon the man from all sides. Missiles and beams go flying at him from a cross-point perspective, trying to catch him in the center! Norris Packard counters quickly with his tempest saber but isn't quick enough this time the TSF srikes a vicous hit on the mobile suit forceing it back. "It has been some time Miss Mitsurugi! But it seems once again, I wonder how much you have learned!" The GOUF doesn't strike with it's tempest blade, nay. IT uses both heat rods attemoing to wrap about Meiya's machine and dag it up close, also it will run a powerful eletical current through Meiya's machine if! But only if he can ensare her! Briareos strikes miss and he quickly notices as the Submarine dives under water. Those optical sensors flicker as a curse word escapes from his lips, "Fu" Back at Olympus - E-SWAT HQ A short-haired, dirty blonde woman just stares as some of her fellow officers hold up a uniform with a short mini-skirt. A low-cut neck, way to tight shirt, "Hey Deunan! We heard you were going to do traffic work! We found a really good way for you to deal with all those cars!" Deunan stares at the shirt, before her green eyes then slowly look at the guys. "..." The other guy nods with a smug grin on his face, "Even more so when a breeze passes by." Those green eyes of Briareos' girl narrow sharply. Suddenly those guys go running outside being chased by the angry woman with a massive rocket launcher! "GET BACK HERE!! I'LL SHOW YOU TRAFFIC CONTROL!" Back to the action! Briareos dashes forward as the missiles come in, before he slams down into the water hard, allowing the missiles and lasers to impact the water. For that moment, it almost seems like Briareos vanishes, before he suddenly comes sky-rocketing out of the water, before he goes to slam his whole mass through one unit, move his landmate's fist through another, before throwing that mech into another. Grabbing for two others and trying to not only slam them into one another, but then throw them at another set of units. Briareos was on an aerial rampage up there. Yeah, Ryusei is a fairly fun guy to have around, but sometimes he can be just downright /ANNOYING/. Like now. With great satisfaction of its pilot, the Zweizergain *PUNT*s the rising R-Wing a couple hundred meters away in a shower of sparks, smoke and burning bits of its outer armor. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ryusei manages to level the craft juuust before it impacts once again with the ocean's surface, which probably would have been a bad thing at those speeds and with that kind of asset. After bobbing and weaving confusedly left and right, Ryusei manages to regain control of the machine and brings it back on the straight and level. "...Oh, it's /ON/ now!!" He screams, making super sure he's got a tightbeam comlink with the Zweizergain. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! VIIIIINDEEEEEEL MAAAAAAAAAAAAAUSEEEEEEEEEEEER! YOU'RE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Counters light up and the cockpit is filled with a soft, unearthly emerald glow as the T-Link system activates! Counters spin, numeric indicators show progressively larger numbers, and the glowing aura slowly begins to filter out of the R-Wing as it transforms back into the R-1 and Ryusei's determination peaks. "T-LIIIIINKK...." The R-1 raises a glowing fist, and sparks and thunderbolts of psychic energy gather in it until-... "...KNUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" -The R-1 is launched forward by its powerful thrusters in a sudden surge of speed and ferocity, aiming to slam its telekinetically-charged fist straight into Zwei's face... "Where'd he go?" One of the men in the Xeku asks. "I don't know, M-00k!" Another comments. "R3-DSH-1RT, do you see him!?" Strange codenames these folk have. "No, sir! He~AGAGGGAAAAUUUGH!" The hand of Briareos unit goes straight through the cockpit, squishing the pilot like a fruit inside of a way too small cockpit, before the entire machine gets tossed at a second Xaku! The unit of the dead pilot, and M-00k together for a gigantic explosion of red proportions. "You bastard!" R3-DSH-IRT, also known as private Red, quickly firing a series of shots at him - but Briareos already has caught another two units and thrown it his way. The only thing Red can do is keep blasting - destroying the incoming Xeku Einses and protecting himself... Now he's alone. "You killed my friends! You bastaaaaaard!" With all the rage and anger of a super pilot who would normally be expected to scream about Courage, the man throws his unit into battle, grabbing for two of the beam cannons on his unit and diving under Briareos, whilst filling the skies with gigantic beams, carving into the air after which it turns about and lets out a volley of missiles to hopefully finish the job! Meiya ducks the TSF down and leaves the knife where it lodged in the GOUF's body as the twin heat rods crash down for her machine, she jabs the straightened fingers of the Takemikazuchi into one of the elbow joint of the GOUF, throwing it's weapons off target. "This isn't going to be a lesson." The TSF points one of it's hip mounted engines in reverse and fires it, spinning the entire machine around and away from the GOUF, completing the rapid spin as the mech takes hold of the shield from behind it's back and swings at the back of the GOUF. THe hexagonal plates at the bottom edge of the shield detonate on impact with directional explosives, threaten to tear right through the Mobile Suit. Briareos gets down with giving the beat down. However he seemed to miss one. Why it is always just that one? Gesh-- why can't it be like two.. three? Maybe Zero? Zero would be nice. He looks over to the Xeku that remains as he suddenly yells out him with all his blood rage. Though what he wasn't expect what was coming next. Which was staring up at a large cannon with a might glow from the barrel. Briareos 'bunny' antennas droop to the side as he just says softly, "..oh-oh.." Then the cyborg was washed over by the beam of great light. There was a giant splash into the water, as steam rises up from the ocean depths. Once more the Landmate was missing and was down there for a long time. Before suddenly Briareos blasted out of the water, bringing all weapons to bare. "I like to inform you," He said with a gruff sound in voice, the landmate's armor threatening to fall apart. "That /really/ F*cking hurt!" Then he unleashed everything he had within the clips and ammunition. Without trickery or subterfuge of any kind, Zweizergain lunges /into/ the approaching R-1, its pilot seemingly eager - or at least /ready/ - to pit his machine's might against the unveiling of the PT's true strength. Its heavy black fist collides with R-1's psionically charged knuckles and the end result seems to be a stalemate as their two hands remain almost welded against one another. And then gradually, the gathered emerald energies of the T-Link system blossom within the minute spaces between their two hands. In mere moments, an /explosion/ of telekinetic forces blows Zweizergain about ten feet away from the R-1, smoke trailing swiftly from its cracked knuckles as it's thrown backwards. The machine rights itself soon enough, and once it does Vindel sharply thrusts his palms forward while breathing out to center himself; outside, lightning crackles inexplicably in mid-air. "Of course I hear you," Vindel coolly transmits as Zweizergain thrusts its hand /into/ the impromptu electric storm. "You are screaming like a child with no sense of self.control." Another sparking gray wormhole appears around Zweizergain's hand, lasting for a mere instant before collapsing into nothingness; a massive, curvy greatsword has been left behind in the Shadow Mirror commander unit's hand, and while it goes on to raise the sword above its head, it doesn't move. Instead, another Zweizergain charges R-1 from behind, trying to impale the PT straight through its belly. And a second zooms in from the right, seeking to bury /its/ sword in the R-1's hip. And a third, still clutching the sword above its head falls in from on high; its goal seems simply to cleave the Personal Trooper from head to pelvis. Oh boy, it looks like Red is one of those Mook units who gets to get a heroic moment! For he pulls on all of his joysticks. A shot on his eyes as he follows the path of the missiles, and little lock-on figures come up after which the shoulders open up and fire more missiles straight up at Briareos to intercept the incoming ammunition, shattering the bullets and clouding the blue unit in a white and grey cloud of explosions. And while the dust is still there, the machine suddenly breaks out beneath the cloud and makes for the landwalker with a clear ark. "It's just going to hurt more! DIE!" The mook calls out and presses down on the button to dispense ALL THE MISSILES... only to realize that the 'all the missiles' attack is not available on this armament type of the Xeku Eins! "Shit!" Red grabs for the side console and then taps against a few keys, unlocking the grenade launches at its sides and then pushes his feet down firmly on the pedals - setting the verniers ablaze. Pieces of metal fall off of its body, showing just how damaged the unit actually is, whilst it rockets past Briareos unit and unleashes a cluster of grenades that explode in the air not seconds later! "FOR MY COMRADES!" Briareos would be gritting his teeth if he could, however this not possible, so all he can do is have those 'bunny' antenna go straight back to show his determination. The Landmate suddenly blasts forward, going to meet his target dead on. The grenade launcher is fired, along with whatever else gets thrown at him. Briareos opens the hatch just enough around his body to reach for his assault rifle to strap them on his side quickly, and snatching his Tank rifle. Then as the last command is sent to the Landmate, nearly at the last second, the Cyborg leaps out and the Power armor is impacted, sending it flying off to the side and then into the ocean before it explodes. Meanwhile Briareos lands down right on Red's unit, using his free hand to stop himself from sliding right off. Briareos swings the Tank rifle to his back by the shoulder strap, before he is going to try something very gutsy. If this works, he will slam his hands into the mech, trying to rip it open before throwing down several grenades into it. However if this probably does work, then either he will probably lose those grenades and they will explode behind Red, giving away the fact he is getting a free ride. Norris Packard gets no real reply, save the sort that Gundam Fighters are prone to. With their fists and weapons. Norris' experiance with Meiya is what savees him. The one spoken thing does get a reply? "Suprising as you have much to learn still!" The GOUF is gone where did it go? HE's moved almost randomly evading the attack but it was a near thing as it was. However Ryusei has caught packard's attention. the R-1 is far too Gundam like for his taste as he moves to strike Vindel a heat wire would attempt to latch on from behind and pull Norris towards him. He'll lash out with his blade before throwing a blinder cracker abnd flying away and back at Meiya. His assault is rapid, his strikes powerful, he's just trying to force her back at this point! When the Landmate falls and another series of grenades go down and impact on the Landmate, Red is so overjoyed that he doesn't even realize that Briareos has abandoned ship. "I did it! I did it Cartman, McCormick, Broflovsk, Marsch! I did it! I avenged your deaths!" The poor Divine Crusader continues to be completely unaware of the presence of Briareos until suddenly... a little red light burns inside of his machine. "What!? He... he's still alive!? How can this be!?" The head of the Xeku turns and watches as Briareos climbs up the gigantic machine. He slams his hands into the machine, and then raises those grenades up. "Shit shit shit! No! No, I can do this! FOR THE FALLEN!" The man aims the right hand's beam rifle and points it STRAIGHT at Briareos. However, when those grenades get thrown, the nerves get to him, and he ends up firing just north of his position, ripping right into the leg of the Xeku and causing it to go soaring down towards the water -- leg completely torn off and jolting Briareos' throw enough to have him miss! If Briareos is going to make it, he's going to have to make one heck of a jump. Or perhaps Ryusei can intercept him and let Briareos ride his machine to get him back onto the Xeku!? Whatever the case, Red isn't waiting, "Take this! CHEWBACCA OFFENSE!" Wait, that doesn't even make sense~! /PSYCHODRIVER FLASH!/ It's not really like the Newtype Flash, mostly because it's green. Channelled by the Uranus System, information from R-1's amazingly advanced close-range combat sensors are fed directly into Ryusei's otherwise pretty addled brain. As his concentration, willpower, and connection to the Uranus System increases during a battle, his perception of the surrounding- "I CAN SEE YOU!" The R-1 reacts. The first stabbing assault, from behind, is avoided by a quick rocket jump to the right, letting the blade slide just between the R-1's side and its right arm. He half-turns, grabs the Zweizergain's left shoulder and backflips behind it as the second instance of the black robot sprints from the side, dodging out of the way- Except for the third one, whose blade, brought to bear instantly and with impossible precision, manages to glance on R-1's shield arm as the Zweizergain he just sommersaulted behind moves out of the way with inhuman coordination, clearing the way for the attack. "Gah! Almost..." The cockpit shakes and sparks fly, but the energy glow gets only brighter and stronger, channelled away by the T-Link System... ...and that's when Ryusei realizes that it doesn't matter if he can SEE it through Uranus System, if he can't DODGE it. He stares in utter astonishment as the Gouf's heat wire latches on to R-1's chest and right arm, blasting through the armor while a mecha-sized flashbang grenade falls into his field of view in slow-motion. "AAAAAAAAA-" To protect his senses, the uranus System detects the surge of energy and instantly shuts down just in time, but this causes a sudden loss of control for R-1. The sudden jerking motion breaks the cockpit's seatbelts and sends Ryusei smashing his helmet against the control panel. Once again, it falls almost to the ocean, and once more, Ryusei catches it back just in time. R-1 Custom is in a pretty bad state right now, full of cuts and bruises, its outer armor, once all white and blue and red, battered and deformed by blasts and punches, and its shield's outer layer almost destroyed. With a scream of rage, Ryusei tears the broken helmet off his head. He's bleeding from a cut on his forehead, dripping blood onto his face. The fragments of the helmet don't fall to the ground, instead levitating in the TK field of the cockpit, immersed in the all-encompassing emerald glow. He grins, as once more the green light bleeds into R-1's head and hands... "You! You and your DC! Your empty promise of a world engulfed in flames of eternal war! I REJECT YOUR VISION, VINDEL MAUSER! I REJECT YOUR REALITY, AND SUBSTITUTE IT WITH THIS!" And, from the robot's joined hands, a bolt of emerald light, like a divine thunderbolt, forms and shines brighter than the setting sun itself! "...Forged from my soul, obey my mind, and become a blade!" "T!" "LINK!" "SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!" Meiya does not stop with the swinging shield, she follows through and continues the spin around, not stopping as Norris starts talking. She spins around and presents the shield up against his strike, letting the sword bite into the slab of ceramic armor as she continues with her momentum to smash the shield against the Gouf. And points the assualt rifle against the Gouf's hip from under the shield. "I'm not a little girl any more, Packard." The weapon fires the upper barrel a single 120mm grenade attempting to blast the GOUF's leg off. The Combat Cyborg was doing something gutsy, he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew the odds could be against him, they always were at the job he did. However, what must be done must be done! The Jolt causes the cyborg to lose his chance to get the grenades in, "Damnit!" and his luck just continues to go down the drain. It was then that his footing gets lost. He scrambles to try to get a hold of the mech. Metal screeching against metal as his fingers try to dig down into something. It wasnt soon that he was flung high into the air and with no flight help around, he was a sitter (well aerial) target. He didn't even have time to tuck his body in to get some speed to sweep down for the unit in a control fall, instead his target laid the beam shots right into him. Minding you, those laser blasts were for something /far/ larger than he was, after all he was just a seven foot cyborg. But one heck of a /tough/ cyborg. It wasn't soon that something could be seen skipping across the ocean in a great ball of smoke, before vanishing into the crashing waves of the ocean. It seems, for once, a red-shirt wins, but this isn't surprising! Why do you viewers ask? Because this isn't Star Trek! Briareos garggel burggel. Norris Packard brings up his own shield to intercept the incomming attack. The shield takes the majoirty of the attack but it's ripped to bit exposing the arm and there's still a good deal of secondary damage to the machine. However Norris hasn't fallen, he grips the Tempest Blade, it's edges glow brightly for a moment. "That remains to be seen." The Gouf then strikes, the motion is swift, there's little need movment as well and it's just a single powerful strike. Should it connect Packard will twist the blade then rip it out in another direction from which it came! "There!" Vindel jubilantly roars as the R-1 bears down upon him. There's no shred of fear or trepidation at the sight of what is essentially Ryusei Date's will, anger--his very /soul/ given vibrant, violent form clutched in the Personal Trooper's hands. "If you /must/ shout, shout with conviction--shout to unleash the fire of your very soul and set your enemy ablaze! Come--bring me your determination and test it in the crucible of Zweizergain! HRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zweizergain - still wholly unwilling to do anything but fight R-1 and its telekinetic weaponry head on - thrusts its left palm into the T-Link blade's path. The damage is immediate; the blade penetrates Zweizergain's palm on contact and threatens to work its way through the machine's wrist, up its forearm, and finally out through the back of its shoulder. Until, that is, Zweizergain begins to blur at the edges; this alone does not immediately dislodge the weapon, but as duplicates of the machine begin to unfold from the center, the blade /is/ gradually pushed backwards as the Shadow Mirror machine distributes its mass into the developing clones. By the time the telekinetic weapon has been pushed far enough away to facillitate Zweizergain's separation from the PT, there are /twelve/ Zwezergains, all flying in unison to occupy a semi-circular space above the R-1. Each clutches its fist and cocks its arm back; each forearm spins up, creating an awful, droning, mechanical buzz that /quickly/ dominates the air above Australia. Within the cockpit, Vindel's stance is wide and his own fist is dropped back and waiting. "And should you leave here, having found yourself lacking," he venomously spits as the whirring reaches a fever pitch, "remember the moment when you broke through your idiotic shell to expose - however briefly - the heart of a true warrior! BOOST KNUCKLE!" Each Zweizergain moves as one in striking the air before itself, but each loosed, drill-like fist slices its own trajectory through the air. A couple fly straight; others curve towards R-1's sides, and still others take far more circuitous routes aimed at bringing them into contact with the PT a ways behind the rest. All, however, are united in their purpose of burying themselves in the Personal Trooper's body for as long as they're able to exist in the world. The tempest blade bites directly into the Takemikazuchi's body and Norris attempts to rip it back out. Only to have the TSF grab the Mobile Suit in an arm lock. Meiya Mitsurugi smiles "You've forgotten something." The second PB blade swings down on the cradel under the Type-00R's arm, and is quickly grasped by the hand foremly holding the assualt rifle, and is stabbed up into hte back of the GOUF and twists it hard. "All I ever had to do was wait for you to charge in close." After Briareos finally skips over the ocean, Reginald "Red" Forman finally raises his hands into the air. "YES! /NOW/ your lives have been avenged, my comrades!" The Divine Crusader private calls out, cheering as loudly as he can before turning his attention to the state of his machine. One leg missing, armor cracked all across the thing, and the monitor is doing that weird thing where it flashes between the actual world and this creepy girl crawling from a well. Red never realized /why/ it showed that creepy girl. But he was sure it wasn't important. Maybe he'll tape it and give it to others. The Xeku then turns about, watching as Vindel and the R-1 Custom fight it out. "I'm coming to help, boss!" Red calls out, quickly pushing down on those pedals and letting the thick unit rush straight between Vindel and the R-1, hoping to defend Vindel Mauser against the attacks of the enemy unit. Seems the Mook has suddenly gained bravery points - along with stupidity points - after having defeated Briareos. The twosome of Beam Rifles go up, aiming at the T-Link sword and blasts away at it, hoping to destroy the hand holding it so that Ryusei will end up with one less weapon to attack with! It's the best he can, because the R-1 itself is moving too fast for him to keep up with! The Pacific Ocean explodes. The clash of twelve Boost Knuckles from the multiplied Zweizergain in the same, narrow point of space, together with the barrage og beam rifle interception fire blanketing the area, all converges on the battered-down, critically-damaged, hilariously outnumbered R-1 Custom. The air fills with mist and droplets of water as the onslaught is consumed. Truly, a concentrated fire barrage from which none could possibly survive. And then the mist parts. (BGM: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLhiBNAd2V0) Surrounded by a halo of emerald light, R-1 still stands. It shouldn't possibly stand. It's not a flying unit, for one. The right arm and left leg are quite clearly broken to the point of being literally torn off the PT's body. They don't even touch. But they're still there, held together by the Psychodriver field radiating from... ...the cockpit. R-1's eyes light up with an even fiercer energy than the spiralling, cackling, electrified glow of pure courage surrounding its body. "VINDEL MAUSER!" R-1- no, Ryusei Date spreads his arms. Blood drips from his face, and sweat, and the tears of concentration and utter determination. The energy gathers. Coils of TK energy channel and concentrate it on the hand of the R-1 Custom, closed in a broken, battered fist. "TAKE THIS!" Boom. Two T-Link swords emerge from the closed fist, hovering around the R-1. "MY LOVE!" The spread-wings logo of Project SRX flickers briefly on SRX's hand as the blade grows. Larger. and brighter. "MY ANGER!" Grasping the massive blade and hefting it above its shoulder, R-1 is eaten by the green light. "AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" The blade is brought to bear in an enormous circular slash, smashing into the Zweizergains one after another. "T-LINK SHINING SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!" This is how it often ends for Packard, A late mad man once said it's a rare day when he returns not covered in as much blood his own blood as his enemies. This is no less the case it's the flaw in his style as his machine is also disable,d the Gouf falls back from it's foe and Packard is left to regain control so he can flee... One after another, Zweizergains fall before the T-Link Sword until none remain. None save for the solitary instance of the machine hovering /right/ behind the R-1, arms crossed over the sparkling red wound that has become its chest. Threads of crimson lightning arc from the partially exposed machinery, dancing along the many ridges and spines that comprise Zwezergain's body; they clash with the motes of blue energy flickering in the air around the machine's body. If one were to look closely, they might see a ghostly red image of some part of Zweizergain's body briefly extending from some part of its frame or another; within the monster, Vindel's jaw is firmly set in concentration. He means to hold the bizarre excesses of System XN's might at bay. "Remember your anger," Vindel transmits in an entirely too soft voice, "Cherish it. Nurture it; tomorrow, you'll remember the high of giving yourself over to nature as a man." The crimson lightning warps and bends to coil around Zweizergain's body; soon, they expand to coat the entire machine in crackling redness, and then--it--contracts. Into a horizontal line. That summarily disappears. Elsewhere, a crackling gray portal opens to provide the GOUF with an escape route, should it so desire. "And you'll crave the taste of it again; I promise." Vindel transmits from everywhere and nowhere. And so... mister Red in his Xeku is left alone floating above the water, staring off at Ryusei and his shouting. "Ehhh." He looks left. Nope. The Gouf is gone. He looks right. Nope, no other Zweizergains here. "Ehhh." He stares at the R-1. "I... should... probably get gooooing." Cut to the Xeku turning into a chibi Xeku, tip-toeing through the sky, and then rocketing off - the vernier prutting and blubbering little bits of heated gas from them. "Vindel..." Slowly, slowly, the glow surrounding the R-1 beings to die out. The Uranus system pings the vast reaches of space and the depths of the ocean for the location of the Colonel or the presence of the DC sub. "VINDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!!" Ryusei's scream shatters the spell. The T-Link system, long in overdrive, just shuts down from overheating. Pieces of the R-1, previously only held together by the willpower of its pilot, begin to fall down towards the sea. "..." R-1 loses quickly altitude, until it just touches the surface of the water. "DAMN YOOOOOOOOU!" He slams his blood-spattered fist into a glass panel with the words "emergency floatation device" etched onto it, screaming in frustration. The broken piece of scrap that is now the R-1 stops short of sinking forever into the depths of the ocean as a large white balloon inflates on its back, forming an impromptu dinghy. The cockpit opens in a burst of mist and smoke, and a bloodied Ryusei, with a torn uniform and a smashed helmet in hand, emerges. "...I'm not strong enough to beat him yet." He realizes, He let him go. He could have destroyed him anytime. He slowly lifts up his helmet, ripping the built-in headphones and headset mic fron it, and calls back home. Category:Logs